An original compact disc (Copy 1) and a duplicate compact disc (Copy 2) each having a file named xe2x80x9c57163.txtxe2x80x9d (created on Jan. 25, 2002 and being 154,518 bytes in size) that contains a computer program assembly listing in Samsung Assembly Language (Appendix A)are filed with and as a part of this application and are incorporated by reference herein. The assembly listing in Appendix A is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the reproduction of Appendix A or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office files, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to devices for preventing sleeping or dozing of equipment operators such as vehicle drivers, to massaging devices, and to devices for communicating equipment functional conditions to operators thereof.
Sleep prevention devices are known, being disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,123 to Warner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,098 to Muncheryan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,830 to Threadgill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,179 to Fourcade, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,785 to Gwin et al. The Warner patent discloses headgear having a battery-powered buzzer that sounds with increasing intensity until the wearer shakes his head. The Muncheryan patent discloses a dash-mountable circuit unit having a rheostat connected in series with battery power and a pair of output jacks, and a toggle switch for selectively disconnecting the power or connecting an interrupter in series with the power. The Threadgill patent discloses electrical contacts that are worn on adjacent fingers and biased toward contact for closing a circuit when the user relaxes, the circuit activating a buzzer or other stimulator for awakening the user. The Fourcade patent discloses an ear prosthesis having an adjustable mercury switch that closes an alarm circuit when the user""s head reaches an abnormal inclination. The Gwin et al. patent discloses a force-sensitive transducer that variably feeds a microprocessor, the microprocessor activating an alarm when the force falls below a low limit that is established in an initial period of operation. Also proposed, but not described, is monitoring of transient behavior in a manner used for monitoring steering wheel oscillations. The above devices are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. For example:
1. The headgear of Warner requires unnatural repetitive head motion to prevent false alarms;
2. The ear prosthesis of Fourcade is ineffective in that sleep can occur in normal head orientations, and false alarms can result from vehicle accelerations;
3. The device of Muncheryan is ineffective for improving or maintaining a driver""s alertness in that uniform vibration and regular interruptions of vibratory action promote habituation, the vibratory action being progressively ignored by the user, and it is believed that relaxation by regular massaging of a limited fixed set of muscle groups only at reduced intensity tends to promote drowsiness;
4. The Threadgill device is awkward to use in that the user must actively and continuously force his fingers apart; and
3. The Gwin et al. system is ineffective in that a driver can set an abnormally low threshold by intentionally using very little force during the first 15 seconds of operation; also, it is believed that there is no enabling disclosure of the use of transients in measured gripping force for detecting drowsiness.
Typical warning systems of the prior art use visual or auditory indications of sensed conditions for initiating appropriate human responses in the nature of corrective action. For example, vehicle fuel gauges are commonly provided with warning lights that are activated when the supply reaches a low threshold, and aircraft have audible warnings of dangerous conditions such as an impending stall at low speed. Visual indications are often ineffective when used alone, in that they might not be noticed. Auditory indications can be ineffective in noisy environments, particularly when the user is hearing-impaired, and they can be objectionable when the indication does not require immediate corrective action.
Recent developments in massaging apparatus have produced a variety of products incorporating plural vibration transducers that operate in multiple modes. However, none is particularly suited for improving or maintaining a driver""s alertness as desired for the reasons discussed above.
Thus there is a need for a vibro-tactile alert system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, and that is reliable, easy to operate and inexpensive to produce.
The present invention provides a tactile alert system having an irregular sequence of alert stimulation cycles that are generated using vibratory transducer motors. The motors are embedded in structure supporting a user, such as a vehicle driver""s seat. The seat may also contain an embedded heater to enhance the effectiveness of the vibrations. The system, which can be powered from vehicle battery power, can be activated manually or by various signal indications of drowsiness, and it can be configured for interacting with a vehicle electrical system to provide auxiliary status indications and remote control of vehicle functions. In its fullest implementation, the system provides effective massaging of selected muscle groups of the user, and stimulation in response to alarm conditions such as overheating. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctactilexe2x80x9d is understood to mean vibro-tactile, and the term xe2x80x9ctactile stimulationxe2x80x9d is understood to mean vibro-tactile cutaneous stimulation.
In one aspect of the invention, a tactile alert system for an occupant support structure includes a plurality of vibratory transducers for location in plural zones of the support structure; a driver circuit for powering each of the transducers in response to a corresponding drive signal; and a controller responsive to external input for selectively activating the drive signals in a predetermined sequence of alert stimulation cycles of sufficient duration, frequency, and intensity for selectively stimulating muscle groups of an occupant of the structure, successive alert stimulation cycles differing in at least one of intensity, frequency, and transducers activated, thereby to improve the occupant""s alertness.
The alert stimulation cycles can each have an active portion, and preferably at least some of the alert stimulation cycles also have an idle portion. The active portion durations can be between 1 second and 15 seconds, the idle portion durations being between 5 seconds and 45 seconds. The stimulation cycles can selectively include a pulse stimulation cycle wherein the controller activates the drive signals in spaced interval portions of the active portions. The interval portions can have an interval duration being between 0.1 second and 1.0 seconds, activated ones of the transducers producing a vibration frequency of at least 50 Hz in each of the alert stimulation cycles. Preferably the frequency is greater than 80 HZ in at least some of the alert stimulation cycles. The system can include respective left and right transducers in at least some of the zones the alert stimulation cycles further including at least one stimulation cycle selected from the group consisting of an alternating stimulation cycle wherein the controller alternately activates left and right ones of the transducers, a zigzag stimulation cycle wherein the controller activates alternating left and right ones of the transducers in sequential zones, a wave stimulation cycle wherein the controller activates the transducers in sequential zones, and a random stimulation cycle wherein the controller sequentially activates randomly selected ones of the transducers.
Successive alert stimulation cycles can further differ in at least one of active portion duration and idle portion duration. The active portion duration can be between 1 second and 10 seconds, some of the idle portion durations being between 5 seconds and 15 seconds, others of the idle portion durations being between 15 seconds and 45 seconds. The active portion duration can be approximately 5 seconds, the idle portion durations alternating between approximately 10 seconds and approximately 25 seconds.
The stimulation cycles can include at least one stimulation cycle selected from the group consisting of a pulse stimulation cycle wherein the controller activates the drive signals in spaced interval portions of the active portions, an alternating stimulation cycle wherein the controller alternately activates left and right ones of the transducers, a zigzag stimulation cycle wherein the controller activates alternating left and right ones of the transducers in sequential zones, a wave stimulation cycle wherein the controller activates the transducers in sequential zones, and a random stimulation cycle wherein the controller sequentially activates randomly selected ones of the transducers. The alert stimulation cycles preferably include at least three members of the group for avoiding habituation to the cycles by the user.
The external input can include an alert input selected from the group consisting of a manual actuator input, a bodily function sensor input, a manual control sensor input, and an external system signal. The support structure can include a pad for contacting a portion of the user, the vibratory transducers being imbedded in the pad. The support structure can further include a seat belt for restraining the user in the seat, at least some of the vibratory transducers being supportable outside of the pad in longitudinally spaced relation proximate the belt.
In another aspect of the invention, a tactile alert system for a user support structure includes a vibratory transducer for location in the support structure; the driver circuit for powering the transducer in response to a drive signal; and the controller responsive to external input for selectively activating the drive signal in a predetermined sequence of alert stimulation cycles of sufficient duration, frequency, and intensity for stimulating muscle tissue of a user of the structure thereby to improve the user""s alertness, each alert stimulation cycle having an active portion and an idle portion, wherein successive alert stimulation cycles differ in at least one of intensity, frequency, active portion duration, and idle portion duration. The system can further include a radio receiver having an output for communicating the bodily function input in response to a remote bodily function sensor. The system can further include a sensor unit having a carrier having means for attachment to a body member of the user; an transducer supported by the carrier for generating a sensor signal corresponding to a bodily function of the user, the transducer being selected from the group consisting of a blood pulse sensor, a blood pressure sensor, a body temperature sensor, and an EEG sensor; and a radio transmitter supported by the carrier for communicating the sensor signal to the radio receiver.
Preferably the system further includes a plurality of input elements connected to the controller for signaling operating input, the signaling including signals for setting a plurality of operating modes, one of the operating modes being an alert mode incorporating the alert stimulation cycles, and signals for setting an intensity control value, wherein the controller activates the drive signals at maximum intensity during at least a portion of the alert mode, and at adjustable intensity corresponding to the intensity control value in at least one other mode for soothingly massaging the muscle tissue of the user. The support structure can include a pad for contacting a portion of the user, the vibratory transducer being imbedded in the pad.
In a further aspect of the invention, a vehicle tactile alert system for an operator-driven vehicle having a driver""s seat includes a plurality of vibratory transducers for location relative to plural zones of the seat, each transducer being responsive to a transducer power signal; a microprocessor controller having program and variable memory and an input and output interface; an array of input elements connected to the input interface for signaling the microprocessor in response to operator input, the signaling including an intensity control value, a plurality of mode signals, and a plurality of region signals relating transducers to be enabled; a driver circuit responsive to the output interface for producing, separately for each of the transducers, the power signal; and the microprocessor controller being operative in response to the input elements for activating the transducers for operation thereof in a plurality of modes including a massaging mode selectively producing activation of the drive signals at adjustable intensity corresponding to the intensity control value for soothingly massaging muscle groups of the driver; and an alert mode producing a predetermined sequence of alert stimulation cycles, each alert stimulation cycle having an idle portion of between 1 second and 30 seconds, and an active portion of sufficient duration, frequency, and intensity for selectively stimulating the muscle groups of the driver thereby to improve the driver""s alertness, wherein successive alert stimulation cycles differ in at least one of intensity, frequency, active portion duration, idle portion duration, and transducers enabled.
Preferably the driver circuit produces a first maximum level of the power signal in the massaging mode and a second level of the power signal in the alert mode, the second level being greater than the first maximum level for enhanced effectiveness of the alert stimulation cycles. The system can be operable powered from an external power source voltage, the driver circuit being powered substantially at the source voltage in the massaging mode, the system further including a power boost circuit for powering the driver circuit at an elevated boost voltage in the alert mode. Preferably the boost voltage is at least 50 percent greater than the source voltage for facilitating perception of the alert mode. The external electrical power can be DC, the power boost circuit including an inductor and a diode series connected between the driver circuit and the external electrical power, and a pulse circuit connected between the inductor and the diode, the pulse circuit being activated during the alert mode to produce the elevated boost voltage.
The active portion durations can be between 1 second and 30 seconds. The system can include respective left and right transducers in at least some of the zones, the alert stimulation cycles including at least three stimulation cycles selected from the group consisting of a pulse stimulation cycle wherein the controller activates the drive signals in spaced interval portions of the active portions, an alternating stimulation cycle wherein the controller alternately activates left and right ones of the transducers, a zigzag stimulation cycle wherein the controller activates alternating left and right ones of the transducers in sequential zones, a wave stimulation cycle wherein the controller activates the transducers in sequential zones, and a random stimulation cycle wherein the controller sequentially activates randomly selected ones of the transducers. The pulse cycle interval portions during the alert stimulation cycles can have an interval duration being between 0.1 second and 1.0 seconds, activated ones of the transducers producing a vibration frequency of at least 50 Hz in each of the alert stimulation cycles. Preferably the vibration frequency is greater than 80 Hz in at least some of the alert stimulation cycles for enhanced tactile stimulation.
The input interface can be adapted for receiving an external signal selected from the group consisting of a manual actuator input, a bodily function sensor input, an manual control sensor input, and an external system signal. The external signal can include the manual actuator input, the microprocessor activating the alert mode in response to the manual actuator input. The external signal can include the bodily function input, the microprocessor detecting a predetermined threshold condition of the bodily function input and activating the alert mode in response thereto. The external signal can include the manual control sensor input, the microprocessor activating a predetermined subset of the transducers corresponding to the manual control sensor input. The manual control sensor input can be a hand grip sensor signal, the microprocessor detecting a predetermined threshold condition of the hand grip sensor signal and activating the alert mode in response thereto.
The external signal can include the external system signal, the microprocessor activating a predetermined subset of the transducers corresponding to the external system signal. The external system signal can include a left turn signal and a right turn signal, the microprocessor activating respective left and right ones of the transducers in response to the left and right turn signals. The external system signal can include an alarm signal for activating an alarm mode in response thereto, wherein the transducers are activated in a manner sufficiently differing from other modes for the driver to identify occurrence the alarm mode. Preferably the microprocessor is implemented for excluding activation of any other mode during the alarm mode. Preferably the microprocessor includes program instructions for resuming a previously selected mode upon termination of the alarm mode. The external system signal can include a quantity signal of the group consisting of a coolant temperature signal, an oil pressure signal, a battery voltage signal, a tire pressure signal, and a fuel quantity signal, the alarm signal being activated when the quantity signal reaches a predetermined threshold condition.
The external system signal can include a directionally oriented warning signal having respective front, rear, right, and left directional components, the system including a belt assembly for enclosing and restraining a torso portion of the driver and having a longitudinally spaced belt subset of the transducers being locatable generally in a directional, plane containing a laterally spaced back pair of the transducers being-located in the seat, the back pair in combination with the belt subset of the transducers forming a ring subset surrounding the driver""s torso when the belt assembly is in place, the microprocessor being operative for activating particular ones of the ring subset in response to the warning signal thereby to directionally stimulate the driver in correspondence with the directional components.
The mode signals can include at least two members of a mode signal group consisting of a select signal, a pulse signal, a wave signal, and a zig-zag signal, the microprocessor being operative in response to the signals of the mode signal group, respectively, for correspondingly activating: transducers in enabled zones corresponding to the region signals in a select massaging mode; enabled transducers in spaced intervals of time in a pulse massaging mode; enabled transducers in sequential zones in a wave massaging mode; and alternating left and right ones of the transducers in sequential zones in a zig-zag massaging mode. The signaling can further include a speed input for determining a rate of sequencing mode component intervals, and wherein, during at least one of the massaging modes, the duration of operation in sequential activation of mode segments being responsive to the speed control value.
The input elements can further define a heat control input, the system further including a heater element in the pad; a heater driver responsive to the output interface for powering the heater, the microprocessor being further operative in response to the input elements for activating the heater element, and wherein the composite mode, includes activation of the heater element. The driver""s seat can include a pad for contacting a portion of the user, the vibratory transducers being imbedded in the pad.
In another and important aspect of the invention, a directionally oriented tactile alert massaging system for an operator-driven vehicle having a seat for supporting a driver of the vehicle, includes a plurality of vibratory transducers supported relative to the seat for stimulating corresponding body portions of the driver, each transducer being responsive to a transducer power signal; a microprocessor controller having program and variable memory and an input and output interface; the input interface being configured for receiving an external signal indicative of a sensed condition of the vehicle, the external signal having at least one directional component corresponding to a directional aspect of the sensed condition; a driver circuit responsive to the output interface for producing, separately for each of the transducers, the power signal; and the microprocessor controller being operative for activating particular ones of the transducers in response to the external signal thereby to directionally stimulate the driver in correspondence with the directional components in a first mode, and selectively activating at least some of the transducers in at least one other mode for soothingly massaging the muscle tissue of the user.
The external signal can include respective front, rear, right and left directional components, the system further including a translator for activating respective subsets of the transducers in response to each of the directional components. Preferably the translator is operative for activating additional subsets of the transducers in response to at least one combination of the directional components which can be front and right, rear and right, front and left, and rear and left directional components, for signifying a directional orientation intermediate that of individual components of the combination. The subsets can include overlapping pluralities of the transducers associated with adjacent directional aspects of the external signal for enhanced effectiveness of the tactile stimuli. The system can include a seat belt for the driver, directionally stimulating ones of the transducers including at least one in a back zone of the seat, and a longitudinally spaced plurality of the transducers proximate the seat belt. The external signal can be a collision warning signal, the directional component corresponding to a heading relative to a hazard object.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for alerting a vehicle driver includes the steps of:
(a) providing a plurality of vibratory transducers in plural zones of a driver""s seat, a driver circuit connected to the transducers and having respective inputs for receiving corresponding drive signals, and a controller for producing the drive signals, the controller having an alert input;
(b) activating the alert input;
(c) operating the controller to produce the drive signals, in response to the alert input, in alert stimulation cycles of sufficient duration, frequency, and intensity for selectively stimulating muscle groups of the driver; and
(d) sequencing plural cycle segments of the alert stimulation cycles, successive cycles varying in at least one of intensity, frequency, and transducers enabled, thereby to improve the driver""s alertness.
The operating step can further include partitioning at least some of the cycle segments into an active portion of between 1 second and 15 seconds, and an idle portion of between 1 second and 15 seconds. The sequencing step can include the further step of varying successive cycle segments in at least one of active portion duration and idle portion duration.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for tactile-signaling a directionally oriented external condition to a vehicle driver includes the steps of:
(a) supporting a spaced plurality of vibratory transducers relative to a driver""s seat, at least some of the transducers being pointer transducers and spaced proximate a directional plane;
(b) providing a driver circuit connected to the transducers and having respective inputs for receiving corresponding drive signals, and a controller for producing the drive signals, the controller having a condition input for responding to the external condition and an associated direction thereof;
(c) activating the condition input;
(d) translating the condition input for enabling a directionally oriented subset only of the pointer transducers; and
(e) operating the controller to produce the drive signals, in response to the condition input, in alarm stimulation cycles of sufficient duration, frequency, and intensity for selectively stimulating muscle groups of the driver, thereby to appraise the driver of the existence and orientation of the external condition.
The pointer transducers can include a laterally spaced pair of back transducers in the seat, and a plurality of belt transducers spaced along a driver-restraining seat belt of the seat and including a left-front vibrator and a right-front vibrator, the condition input including front, rear, right, and left directional components, the step of translating the condition input including enabling the left-front vibrator when the front and left directional components are activated, enabling the right-front vibrator when the front and right directional components are activated, enabling at least one of the back transducers when the rear directional components are activated, and activating at least one of the belt transducers when the front directional component is activated. The step of translating the condition input can include enabling at least one of the belt transducers and one of the back transducers when the right or left directional components are activated with the front and rear directional components deactivated.